Buisness With The Shadows
by Alucard-Nightroad89
Summary: An idea i had about crossing over Shadow Hearts and The Darkness. I've got Soul Legacy helping me out on this story. Yuri is accidently sent to the future where he meets the current weilder of The Darkness. What will he do and how will he get home?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I've decided to change the bad ending of Shadow Hearts 2 a little for this story to work. I don't own Shadow Hearts or the Darkness.

It was almost sunset when Yuri finally arrived at Roger's futuristic home on the welsh coast; it had been a long journey from his home in the small village of Domremy. It was the day before the anniversary of Alice's death and he didn't like to spend it alone so he decided to visit Roger. When he reached the front door, he knocked three times initially no sound came from inside and Yuri began to wonder if Roger was in at all. That was until he heard the huge BOOOOM! that came from inside, he could hear someone mumbling behind the door. When the door finally opened Yuri could see a small and old man but by no means frail, he had that mistake before and wouldn't make it again. The only difference was that Roger's face was completely black and he was frowning as if in deep thought, it was only when he looked up that he realised who had called him to the door.

"Ah Yuri my boy, good to see you again. Please come in."

Yuri walked into his friends home and as usual there were all different kinds of inventions lying around the place, but he knew better than to touch any one of them even if he was told they were harmless. Yuri could hear Roger not just closing the door but locking it as if he were trying to keep something out, he knew that Roger liked his privacy but the locks he had now installed were going a bit far.

"Roger is everything ok?"

Roger turned around to look at him and looked as if he didn't understand the question that he had just been asked, he then looked at the door and Yuri could see that he had grasped his question.

"Oh yes everything is fine, just with what happened with Sapientes Gladio I decided that it shouldn't be so easy to get in my front door."

Yuri smiled at the old man's comment and shook his head; once Roger had finished locking the door he walked over and looked up at Yuri and could see the pain in his eyes that this period time brings.

"You know she's looking down and watching you."

Yuri quickly turned round and stretched his arms above his head and then glanced over his shoulder at Roger.

"So old man, what have you got to eat in this place?"

Roger smiled at Yuri's dismissal of his statement and just shook his head; he walked over to a much cluttered area and moved something's around. When he had finally finished moving things an odd looking vending machine was standing at an angle but still seemed to be working.

"You can have whatever you want from this, but firstly I'd suggest putting your bag in your room."

Yuri sighed and made his way to the stairs, when he started up them he turned around to look at roger.

"Hey Roger, thanks again."

Roger smiled and saw Yuri continue up the stairs, once he had climbed what seemed like a mountain of stairs he opened a wooden door which had a simple bedroom inside. All that was in the room was a set of drawers with a washbasin on top of them, a mirror hanging on the wall, a cupboard, a bed and a window which looked onto the open coast and let in the last of the light in from the sunset. He walked into the room and threw his bag on the bed and sat down beside it, he opened his bag and rummaged through the clothes that he brought with him. He brought out a picture of Alice and himself, it brought a smile to his face remembering when that picture was taken. He put his bag in the cupboard and then put the picture on top of the chest of drawers; he then filled the washbasin up and quickly washed his face and dried it off. He made his way down the mountain of stairs to see Roger at the bottom holding a bowl out to him; Yuri took the bowl from him and took a deep breath of the aroma coming from the bowl and he couldn't wait to try it whatever it was.

"Roger this is great, what is it?"

Roger looked up at him and smiled.

"It's mutton stew."

Yuri looked confused at what he'd been told he was eating, he looked at the third helping he had in his bowl and then looked at Roger.

"What is mutton?"

Roger burst out into laughter, and that started to irritate Yuri because he felt rather stupid for asking the question now. Roger wiped the tears cause by his hysteric laughter and looked at Yuri.

"Mutton my dear boy is adult sheep."

Roger once again burst out into laughter and Yuri pushed the bowl in front of him, no matter how good something tasted once a person knew the ingredients they're instantly not hungry anymore. Yuri got up from his seat and made his way to the stairs, when he was halfway up he shouted goodnight to Roger and headed for his room. When he finally arrived at his room he closed the door behind him and flopped onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, he didn't realise it but he was very tired and he could feel his eyes slowly shutting and sleeps embrace taking him.

Yuri did not dream that night, instead he was in the one place that he didn't want to be and that was the graveyard inside his soul. He could see the six glowing gravestones that represented his fusions, then he saw it; the small white gravestone that reads Alice Elliot. He knelt down in front of the grave and he could feel the tears running down his cheeks

"My look who's here, it's the dashing hero himself. Come to reminisce have you?"

Yuri quickly stood up and turned around to see the four floating masks, he could feel his anger growing and his fists tightening.

"Go away; I can't be bothered with you four right now."

The grail masked turned around to look at the other three.

"Look who's a grumpy today. Now what possible reason could that be for?"

That comment was all Yuri needed to punch the grail mask and send it flying across the graveyard. He looked at the other masks and smirked.

"Does anyone else have any smart ass comments?"

The masks looked at each other and then at Yuri and shook to indicate no, Yuri turned back round to look at Alice's grave. He could hear the grail mask mumbling something as it made its way back to the others. The other masks looked at the grail mask.

"SHH! We don't want that to happen to you or to happen to us."

Yuri smiled; he actually scared the masks to his surprise. After a few hours of talking to Alice's grave as if it was her he stood up and made his way to the gate that let him leave the graveyard. He turned around to look at the masks that weren't too far behind him.

"Boo!"

He left the graveyard laughing.

When Yuri finally woke up he found it was nearly eleven in the morning, which was late for him. So he got up, washed his face and wandered downstairs. Roger was no where to be seen, so Yuri went over to a bookcase and pulled on one of the books and he heard a clicking noise coming from under the stairs. Yuri got on the lift and was taken to Roger's underground lab, he could he hear all sorts of noises coming from one direction which indicated where Roger was. Yuri took a step towards the sounds but then he was curious to what was in the other direction, he walked past a few doors and then came to a huge double metal door; he had to see what was in here. So he opened the door and found inside some sort of chamber, he looked around to find a set of number dials and a list of places beside it. He fiddled a bit with them all and then went inside the chamber and started to joke about, when he tried to open the door it just stayed shut and then there was some sort of alarm going.

"Great Roger's going to be real happy now; I need to get out of this thing."

He started punching the chamber door but didn't have any luck even scratching it, he looked out to see Roger at the door wide eyed and screaming.

"Yuri what are you doing in there?"

Yuri gave an innocent smile and shrugged his shoulders; they both heard an announcement being made.

"Twenty seconds to time jump."

Roger ran to the chamber door trying to pry it open but he didn't have any luck, then announcement came back on.

"Ten seconds till time jump. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one time jump enabled."

There was a bright flash of light and when Roger looked in the chamber Yuri was gone, he ran over to the dials and saw that they were set to July eighth, two thousand and nine New York City. Roger shook his head.

"That boy could never just leave well alone."

Jackie Estacado was sitting at the long business table with his new business partners in his new building that he had acquired from the sovereign; he was going over the details of why he had chosen each person. When suddenly there was a burst of light and a person came crashing onto the table.

"Holy shit! Would someone care to explain why there's an unconscious Asian man on my table?"

His business partners looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Sorry boss, we don't know."

Jackie looked at the stranger and got a weird feeling all over his body and was going to tell someone to get rid of him when the darkness spoke to him.

"**No Jackie, keep this one. There's something unusual about him and we're intrigued"**

"_I don't care, I got this weird feeling."_

"**That's because there's something different about him. Confine him and when he wakes up question him."**

Jackie decided to go along with what the darkness was suggesting for now.

"Get him in a room, lock it and keep an eye on him. When he wakes up I want to know."

"Yes boss."

The unknown Asian man was taken away and Jackie's business partners left as well, so he was all alone well not totally alone. Jackie could feel that something was going to happen but he just couldn't figure out what and that bothered him even more.


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N: Hi Guys its Soul Legacy here! Now to make it easier with you dear readers I am going to try to write the same as hugh-helsing so it is just easier for you. However, I cannot promise anything!]**

Jackie sat at the now wrecked buisness table with twiddling thumbs. He was not the one of patience so he continued to wait for one of his workers to come and say something about the Asian man that had fallen through his roof. What was that man doing anyway? Climbing on the roof, trying to do a Spiderman, or was it a skydiver who had not learned to pull a parachute properly. Jackie smirked at his thoughts, walked over to the door, opened it, and walked out into the hallway that had many people walking back and forth along it. Jackie walked towards the elevator and pressed the 'G' button. He waited until the doors opened then he walked in, the doors then closed again.

As he went down the lift, the darkness came to him again.

"**So, what are you planning to do?"**

Jackie sighed at the darkness's question. He did not really have an answer. The Asian man was so interesting yet Jackie did not want to know of him. Jackie then took a deep breath and gave a flick of his wrist.

"_I just want to know what the hell he was doing to get into my buisness room then he's gone."_

"**YOU CAN'T!"**

The darkness screamed at Jackie with a thunderous roar. Jackie shook his head and clenched his fists in rage. So many times, he has felt like punching the darkness in the face, but sadly, he cannot. If he could, he would.

"…_And why not?"_

"**He's more useful to us then you think. And if you're smart enough then you should realise he's worth keeping…"**

Jackie shook his head once more. The doors opened and he walked out. He met with a smartly dressed boy with a wobbly face. Jackie rolled his eyes at the boy and then began to walk on. The boy followed quickly, trying to keep up with Jackie's pace.

"So, has he woken up?"

Jackie questioned the boy quickly and snappy. The boy found it hard to speak to his boss like everyone else in the place. Jackie stopped and faced the boy in annoyance.

"Well?"

The boy stayed silent a little more as he tried to speak. Anger began to grow inside Jackie as his patience thinned. He prepared himself to punch the kid if he did not talk soon.

"Yes b-b-boss, he is awake…"

The words slipped out of the boys mouth quickly and jittery. Jackie sighed and brung his hand to his face. He then looked at the boy once more who had a look of question on his face. Jackie flicked his wrist at the boy then carried on.

"Next time, just spit it out rather then test my patience…"

Jackie looked back at the boy with the corner of his eye. Jackie came to a tall metallic door that had a very rough looking guard standing infront of it. He walked towards it and looked up at the guard who looked down at him. Jackie pulled out an ID card from his buisness coat and showed it to the guard. The guard nodded and stood out of his way and let him through. Jackie put the ID card away and nodded at the guard then opened the door and entered, the guard closed the door behind him.

Jackie looked forward to seeing the Asian man from before sitting up against the wall. Jackie smirked and walked towards the man. He looked up and stood up. The man's red eyes narrowed as Jackie came closer.

"…Who are you?"

Jackie asked loud and clearly. The Asian man kept his eyes narrowed as Jackie walked around the room and awaited an answer. The man stepped forward and took a breath before answering.

"First of all, who are you and where the hell am I?"

Jackie looked at the Asian man and stepped closer towards him to analyze him more. The man seemed to be wearing an old black biker jacket with a cross on the back. The man was also wearing matching black jeans and was wearing brown boots that looked as if they were usually worn back during World War I. Jackie looked closer to see the man was wearing some sort of necklace that glowed red. He also saw that the Asian was very strong. Therefore, he might want to watch it.

"Hello? Where the hell am I?!"

The Asian man screamed at Jackie with furious rage. As he did, Jackie felt the power radiate off the man. The darkness might be right; he might be worth keeping after all.

"My names Jackie Estacado and your in my buisness building. And how the hell you got here is what I want to know…"

Jackie answered the man with a tone of annoyance. The Asian man backed up abit before he spoke. Jackie saw that he was going into deep thought, maybe to think of how he actually did get there. The Asian man then looked across at Jackie again and answered.

"I was being nosey and ended up going into this teleporting chamber which I shouldn't have. It looks to have teleported me here. Roger tried to--"

"Wait, who's Roger? And what teleporting machine?"

Jackie butted into the man's sentence. The man went silent for a minute before speaking again.

"Roger, Roger Bacon."

"Roger Bacon? That old scientist that lived 800 years ago back in the 1200's?"

"Well, originally I come from the 1900's but…Wait a minute, what year is this?"

The Asian man asked in confusion. Jackie was in utter surprise and raised an eyebrow.

"…It's 2009…"

The man went silent then dropped to his knees in bitter shock. Jackie looked down at the man.

"Wait, are you telling me you've been teleported through time?"

The Asian man looked up at him in silence.

"What year where you born in and what year have you just supposedly come from?"

The Asian man lowered his head before answering.

"I was born in 1890 and I have come from 1915…"

Jackie slowly backed away from the Asian man in surprise. He was thinking the man was a nutter so he was going to get security. However, he stopped as he reached the door.

"_That can't be possible…"_

"**Oh but it is Jackie, let's keep him…"**

"_No. He's a complete nutter…"_

Jackie argued with the darkness. The Asian man raised an eyebrow then stood up.

"Hey dude, are you ok?"

Jackie looked over to the Asian man with wide eyes.

"What's your name?"

"…Yuri Volte Hyuga."


End file.
